Please Stay
by Yellow Sunflower
Summary: "I suggest you start saying your final goodbye's, Noah." Before Noah is voted off, there's one more thing he needs to do. SPOILERS. NoCo.


**I wrote this in a couple of hours. If only all oneshots were that easy. I need to say thank you to Pandora for making something as depressing as "Anberlin Radio" to fuel my glum, creative moods. Also thank you to Purtail, who revealed to me one of the worst spoilers in the history of spoilers through the story "Seriously?" (which is quite good, by the way). :) I did get this little story out of it.**

**SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS!  
(And you're not going to be happy. Don't like, don't read. And I don't own anything.)**

* * *

Noah pulled back the curtain that led to first class a few inches. The first person he spotted was Cody, who was looking out the window at the clouds, chin in his hands. Noah bad mood plummeted to an even worse mood. He had to tell him.

* * *

Noah was sitting next to Owen in the economy class when Alejandro called his name from the other end of the room. He looked at Owen, who just shrugged, before he went over to see what Alejandro wanted.

"What?" Noah asked with a bored expression.

"Do you have any hunch at who might be voted off tonight?" Alejandro asked. The way he said it, Noah could have sworn that Alejandro knew something that he didn't.

"No clue, actually," Noah lied. He desperately hoped that Alejandro was going to be voted off. He had been kidnapped by the Ripper for the whole challenge, and was completely useless the entire time. Not to mention that he was more two-faced than he led anyone to believe.

"I heard what you said about me," Alejandro continued, "and I didn't like it very much."

Noah cocked an eyebrow. "So what do you propose you're going to do about it?" he asked, pretending that he wasn't threatened by the evil gleam he could now see in his teammate's eyes.

"It just so happens that I made a new friend in London," Alejandro looked over to Duncan. The two of them seemed to be inseparable now. "I know that if I want to vote for you, he will go along with me and vote for you too. And with the two of us combined… well, we can get just about everyone to go along with us."

Noah clenched both his fists. He knew that Alejandro had been up to no good as soon as he had first met him. He vowed that he would be the one to outsmart him, but instead he was just yet another pawn in his plan for victory. He couldn't even stand the thought of it.

"I suggest you start saying your final goodbye's, Noah," Alejandro grinned evilly.

* * *

He had to tell Cody that he was being voted off. He certainly didn't want to tell him, and he wanted to see Cody's reaction even less, but he felt that it was better than leaving without any notice. Noah knew that Cody liked him, and though he thought Cody knew what Noah felt for him, neither of them ever brought it up. This was the very last chance he was going to clear the air. The terrible thing was that he didn't know if he was ever going to see Cody again. He didn't know if he was going to have to go through the rest of his life without seeing his cerulean eyes or his adorable gap-toothed smile again. He took a deep breath before entering first class.

Cody noticed him immediately. He showed his gapped teeth in a smile that nearly made Noah melt, and he would have if it weren't for what he was about to say.

"Hey, Noah!" Cody said cheerfully. Noah's heart fell; he had no idea what was coming.

"Hey, Cody. Can I talk to you, um…" Noah looked at Sierra through the corner of his eye. She who was listening intently to what they –okay, more like what Cody –was saying. "Privately?" Noah added more for her sake.

"Sure," Cody agreed. The two of them went to the cargo hold, ignoring Sierra as they passed her, who was glaring at Noah for taking time away from her precious Cody time.

Noah leaned against the metal wall as Cody stood across from him.

"What's going on?" Cody asked.

"Well, um," Noah stuttered, stalling the moment of truth. "The current circumstances have led me to believe… that I am… um, I'm getting voted off tonight."

Cody's face visibly fell. Noah looked away. Now he felt terrible for telling him. He should have just gone quietly. Then at least he wouldn't have to see Cody's pained expression.

"I just thought I would tell you since you're my best friend and –" Anything Noah was going to say next was cut off as Cody threw his arms around him.

"No, I don't want you to go!" Cody protested. After a moment, Noah wrapped his arms tightly around Cody to console him. He didn't ever want to let go.

"I don't want to go either, but I have to," Noah said quietly into Cody's ear. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want to lose you again," Cody said. The two hadn't had much contact after Noah was voted off of Total Drama Island, and on the Aftermath episodes, their forced dialogue wasn't nearly the same as when they could first hang out together with ease at Camp Wawanakwa. They were just starting to become close again on Total Drama World Tour. Now they were supposed to be wrenched apart again.

"I'm sorry," Noah apologized for losing touch with him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" He apologized for everything and anything, even things that didn't exist. He just kept saying those two words over and over again, as if that would make things any better. It didn't. Really, it just made their goodbye later even more painful.

The two of them slid down to the floor, still holding each other.

"I'm sorry," Noah said one last time before Cody kissed him desperately on the lips. Noah closed his eyes, kissing him back with equal desperation. God, why couldn't this moment last forever?

"I love you," Cody whispered into Noah's lips. "I love you, Noah. Please stay."

To this, Noah didn't answer. He just kissed Cody back like no one in the world could stop this moment.

Cody's fingers latched onto Noah's vest. "Please," he begged before pressing his lips to Noah's again, and again, and again.

"I can't," Noah mumbled between kisses. "You know I can't."

"Don't leave."

"Cody –"

He buried his face into Noah's neck. Noah could feel hot tears hit his collarbone. He really _did _love him.

Noah smoothed down Cody's brunette hair, trying to comfort him. After a while, Cody lifted his head and looked at Noah with red, tired eyes. Noah met his stare with slightly less red eyes. Cody looked so incredibly broken.

"Promise me that you're going to email me every day," Cody said. "And text and call and –"

"I promise," Noah finished for him. He hoped that he could. Noah would do everything in his power to stay in touch with Cody. But the most likely thing that would happen would be that emails, texts and calls would be less and less frequent until merely a sentence felt too strained. Sadly, it was reality, and reality often sucked. But Noah was going to try.

"I promise," Noah repeated.

* * *

Cody sat in his seat in first class as he tried not to listen to the elimination ceremony in the next room. But it was hard, and he found himself catching every bit of dialogue that occurred. He was hugging his legs, close to his chest, resting his chin on his knees. Like before, he was looking out at the clouds.

He heard the door, leading to sky. The plane's engine was much louder now. _Noah should be jumping now_, Cody found himself thinking. A few seconds later, the door closed.

The clouds looked different now. Earlier, they looked white and puffy, the very personification of happiness. Now they were gray and dull.

* * *

**I plan on keeping it a oneshot, so sorry for those who want me to continue. For those of you who like a happy ending, feel free to flame me. It tells me I did a good job. :)**


End file.
